Questioning
by BloodyNight
Summary: a free verse poem done in Yugi's POV. Yugi's afraid for one of his friends. He wants to confront him about his suspicians but is afraid to. What if he hates him for being nosey? sequal to The Emptiness.


BN- I'm back w/ another wonderful poem ^_^  
Shade- *snore*  
BN- *glares at shade* anyway tis a sequel 2my 1st one the Emptiness, it  
helps if u read the 1st one 2 better understand this 1 but tis not  
necessary, but go read that 1 2, and review!  
Shade- ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
BN- Now Malik gets to choose who gets 2 do the evil disclaimer ^_^  
Malik- But u said I could kill tea 2 *pout*  
BN- u can do that later when shade wakes up ^_^  
Malik- -_- yay! I want Bakura to do the disclaimer  
Bakura- I don't bloody wanna!  
BN- don't care, u have 2 by law of the almighty Malik-sama!  
Bakura- Hell no, I am not going to be ordered around by him *glare*  
BN- u will, unless u want me to bring tea in to have start 1 of her  
friendship rants ^_^  
Bakura- *is scared of evil friendship rants* FINE! I'll do it!!! *glare*  
Malik- ^_^ u must also bow down me  
Bakura- Nooooooo..  
BN- *cuts Bakura off* OHHH te....  
Bakura- NOOOO!!!!! I'll do it, I'll do it!  
BN- Good ^_^  
Bakura- BloodyNight and her yami Shade do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all they own  
are a sum pics sum mangas, and a notebook of weirdness. There, happy now?  
Malik- no u must BOW!!!!  
Bakura- *grumbles but bows* *death glare at Malik*  
Malik- Now on w/ the poem!  
BN- it's a poem in yugi's point of view, now enjoy!!!!!! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smile everyday,  
A seemingly happy face.  
Why is it I fear something is wrong?  
He's always sp helpful,  
Yet I think he's the one that needs help the most right now.  
Everyone's always asking for his help, even Yami,  
But why doesn't he ever ask?  
Or does he, and we just ignore it?  
Is his smiling demeanor just a farce?  
I want to ask him,  
But what if I'm wrong?  
What if he really is fine?  
I could hurt him by thinking he was faking.  
Yami believes he is fine,  
"If something was wrong he'd surely tell us, aibou."  
But what if he didn't Yami?  
What if keeps it all locked up inside,  
So deep down, so that no one would suspect it.  
Only I do,  
I suspect something is wrong.  
But what is it?  
What can it be?  
It couldn't be that bad, right?  
Maybe he's just feeling lonely, and left out.  
I should make more of an effort to include him,  
But he politely refuses,  
Just like he always does.  
But wait,  
What was that?  
That look in his eye,  
Almost as if he wanted to say something else,  
Just there, before it was gone,  
His shields are back up,  
I'm locked out, once again.  
As he walks away,  
I wonder, will I ever see him again?  
What a silly thought, but yet, is it?  
Once again I go to my Yami for advice.  
But just like before he flakes it off,  
Saying, "It is nothing to worry about,"  
Then back to flirting with Anzu.  
It's like he doesn't care at all about him.  
I don't know what to,  
Maybe I should talk to Bakura?  
After all he is HIS hikari,  
He should care,  
But what if he is the one causing the problem?  
No, no I can't go to him.  
I feel as if he is swirling further, and further away,  
And I can't help him back!  
I don't know who to turn to now.  
I should talk to him,  
But I'm still so scared,  
What if he hates me for thinking something is wrong,  
When there isn't.  
I don't care anymore,  
All this indecision is tearing me apart!  
Wait, there he is again.  
I have to tell him now,  
Or else I never will.  
As I prepare myself for my undoing,  
I see in his eyes a look of questioning.  
I falter looking down.  
What's that?  
Those marks on his arms?  
They look like cuts!  
Cuts made recently, still red,  
Red from blood, his blood.  
This stiffens my resolve,  
Refills me with courage.  
Looking back up,  
I meet his ever-questioningly gaze with my own.  
Clearing my throat, I say  
"Ryou we need to talk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BN- There another poem done ^_^ I feel so happy ^_^  
Malik- We couldn't tell #sarcasm#  
BN- Really?? I thought I made it obvious T_T  
Bakura- *sweat drop* we know!  
Ryou- I'm not suicidal!  
BN- I know but for my last two poem u r! -_-  
Ryou and I thought u didn't like Yugi?  
BN- I sorta like him, I just dun like Yami,  
Ryou- Oh ok -_-  
BN- Now review or I'll send shade after u!  
Shade- *is still asleep* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Bakura- *sweat drop* maybe u shouldn't use her as a threat....  
Malik- BOW, MY SERVANT!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Bakura- *is being forced 2 bow 2 Malik* help me!  
Malik- review and I shall free Bakura ^_^  
BN- ummmm........ya, well review ^_^ oh yes and flames will be used to cook  
ramen mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ramen *dreamer*  
Ryou- Please review! BYE!  
Shade-*still asleep* ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzz 


End file.
